All in the Family
by smngggirlie22
Summary: it's centered around lu and jonas.. PLEASE RR! i know it has a lot of chapters.. but they are really short! i decided to add another chapter to finish off the story.. sry, i just found out that i added the wrong ch.. here's the real ch 20 ::COMPLETED::
1. Suspisions

Ch. 1 Suspicions

It's December, just 4 months after Lu and Jonas's August wedding. Lu is sitting in her office looking over some patient files. As she gets up from her desk to leave for the night, she feels as though she is going to be sick. She blows it off as just the flu.

"Lana," she says as she walks up to the receptionist's desk, "I'm heading home for now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whoa! Hold on kid!" Lana exclaims as she looks up at her friend to take the files. "Lu, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" Lu asked.

"You don't look so good." Lana said.

"Don't worry," Lu said casually, "I think it's just the flu.

"Well, Lana ain't no doctor, but I don't think it's just the flu. Now what's going on with you girl?" Lana said in a concerned tone.

"You know Lana, to be honest, I don't think it's just the flu either. I mean, I'm 3 weeks late, totally nauseous, and I am always tired."

"Lu, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Lana, I think I'm pregnant."

"Hey, that's great girl!" Lana exclaimed.

"Lana!" Lu quickly said, "I said I think! I'm not for sure yet."

"Well then you come right over here," Lana said, taking Lu by the hand. "I'll give you a little something for your nerves." She gently placed a pregnancy test in Lu's hands. "Now you go and take that test!" she said, giving Lu a tiny shove towards the restrooms.


	2. Results

Ch. 2 Results

Lu slowly walked into the bathroom, dreading having to take the test. _What happens if I am pregnant?_ she asked herself._ Jonas and I have talked about having a child someday. Will he be excited about the baby, or will he be totally freaked out by the whole thing? Will he accept the baby, or will he say we aren't ready yet?_ At this, Lu burst into tears.

"I just can't handle this! Not now!" Lu cried. She knew that she had to take the test. There was no way around it. She went into one of the stalls, sat down, and took the test.

When she finished, Lu waited about 5 minutes before the test would show its results. As she looked down at the tiny wand in her hands, she finally saw the color. That was all that she needed to see. Lu walked out of the bathroom where she found Lana waiting impatiently.

"Well, what does it say?" Lana asked.

"Lana, I'm pregnant!" Lu cried with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

"Hey, hey, hey! Baby number 2 on the way! Wow! I better get started on shower arrangements!" Lana said as she quickly got out a piece of paper and her infamous Lana pen to start the guest list. "Let's see. There's me, Dr. Campbell, Peter, Kayla, Dr. Jackson.."

"Whoa Lana!" Lu cried with a giggle, "let me at least tell Jonas first! Don't you think he should know before the rest of the hospital?"

"Okay, fine. But hurry up!"

"Will do!" Lu said as she walked out of the clinic.


	3. Telling Daddy

Ch.3 Telling Daddy

"Lu? Is that you?" Jonas called from the kitchen when he heard the door close.

"Yeah babe! It's me. How was your day?" Lu asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a heartfelt kiss.

"One word. Busy." he said with a sigh. "How about you?"

"Well, no one died. Jonas, can we talk? Just really fast. Then you can get back to making my delicious dinner." she said in a playful manner.

"Okay, sure." Jonas said, taking Lu by the hand and leading her to the couch. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked, totally oblivious to what was about to be said.

"Jonas, I'm just going to give it to you straight. I'm... I'm..." she stuttered.

"You're what?" Jonas asked.

"I'm pregnant." Lu blurted out.

"You're pregnant?" Jonas said stunned.

"Yeah, he or she will be here in about July."

"Wow! Okay. Just let this sink in a minute."

"Oh! I knew I should have just given you the test for Christmas!"

"No, no! It's better you told me now," Jonas said, finally understanding the word pregnant.

"So, um, I just have to ask. How do you feel about this?" Lu asked, feeling so scared she thought that she really was about to puke.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing! Sweetie, this is the greatest news you could have given me!" Jonas said. He was really excited about being a dad.

"Really?" Lu cried, happy that Jonas had taken the news so well.

"Really! Man! I'm going to be a father!" Jonas cried.


	4. Telling the Gang

Ch. 4 Telling the Gang

Lu and Jonas enjoyed their meal, and then spent the rest of the night talking about the baby. Jonas talked, but he was mainly preoccupied in rubbing his wife's tiny belly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Jonas said for about the 18th time.

"I know. I'm excited too," Lu said, "You know, I'm glad I get to share this pregnancy with someone." she said as she remembered back to when she was pregnant with Marc.

Jonas didn't say anything. He was too busy staring at his son or daughter that was inside of his wife.

The next day, Lu strolled into the clinic with a big smile on her face.

"Hey kid! Did you tell him?" Lana asked as soon as she saw Lu.

"Tell who what?" Peter and Andy asked.

"Well, I guess this is as good of a time as any," Lu said, "Guys, I'm pregnant!"

"Hey! Congratulations!" Andy and Peter said almost in unison.

"Thanks a lot. Really," Lu said as she walked into her office. As fast as she stepped in, she stepped out again.

"Andy, can I talk to you a minute?" Lu asked.

"Yeah sure Delgado. I mean, Delgado-Ray. I keep forgetting you're married now," Andy said.

"That's okay. I still forget that I changed my name sometimes too," Lu told Andy as they walked into her office.

"Andy, I was hoping you would be my doctor," Lu blurted out.

"I wouldn't let you go to anyone else," Andy replied.

"Thanks," Lu said, "I would just feel more comfortable with someone I trust."

"It's no problem," Andy said with a smile.


	5. Telling Marc

Ch. 5 Telling Marc

As Lu was about to eat her lunch of a salad and fries, Kayla came and sat down.

"Hey Lu! I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks," Lu said.

"So what did Jonas say when you told him?" Kayla asked in her bubbly yet curious voice.

"At first he was totally shocked. Once it all soaked in he was ecstatic." Lu replied.

"What about Marc?" Kayla asked, biting into her tofuburger.

"Well, I haven't told him yet. I figured I'd tell him in person. He's coming home for winter break tonight," Lu said in an excited voice.

"Yeah, you might want to be there to catch him when he goes into shock," Kayla joked.

The two laughed and then continued eating their lunches and talking about various cases they had seen that day.

When Lu walked into her office after her enjoyable lunch with Kayla, she notice that someone was sitting in her chair with their back turned toward her.

"Hey stranger!" Lu said.

"Hey ma!" Marc said as he turned to face her.

"Marc! Babe, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't get in until 8:30!" Lu said, excited to see her son for the first time since the wedding.

"I just wanted to spend more quality time with my mother and awesome step-father," Marc said as he gave his mom a hug.

"Marc, I have something to tell you," Lu said, knowing this was a good time to tell Marc about the baby.

"Okay," Marc said as he settled onto the couch.

"Marc," Lu started, "do you like kids?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was just making sure before I told you that I was pregnant, that's all," Lu said casually, but yet relieved that she had finally told Marc.

"You're pregnant?" Marc exclaimed. "I'm finally going to have a sibling?"

"Yeah. Are you totally excited?" Lu asked.

"Excited doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I am so happy for you and Jonas."

"Thanks," Lu said, proud that her son had taken the news so well.


	6. Telling Dr Jay

Ch. 6 Telling Dr. Jay

Lu, now just a little over 4 months pregnant, still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Dr. Jackson about the pregnancy. Now that she was starting to show, she figured she couldn't hide it for much longer.

As she stood in the elevator on her was to Dr. Jackson's office, she rehearsed what she was going to say. Lu was so nervous. She didn't know what Dr. Jay would say. Would he allow her to go on her desired maternity leave, or would he just fire her altogether.

Without even realizing it, she was standing outside of Dr. Jay's office.

"Time to face the music," Lu quietly said to herself, before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" came the I'm- really- busy- I'll- talk- to- you- anyways voice.

"Hey Dr. Jackson, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lu said in a shaky voice.

"What can I do for you Delgado?"

"I need to talk to you about my job." Lu began.

"If you're wanting a raise forget it," Dr. Jackson said in his scolding tone.

"No, no! That's not it at all, but I would like some time off around the beginning of June."

"What, are you going on vacation?" Dr. Jay asked, peering over his glasses.

"Sort of. Only I'm not going out of town," Lu replied.

"Dr. Delgado, I don't think I understand what you're trying to tell me," Dr. Jackson said, getting pretty frustrated.

"Bob, I'm asking you for time for me to go on maternity leave," Lu blurted out.

"Maternity leave?" Dr. Jackson asked shocked.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant," Lu said

"Yeah, I sort of realized that. Okay, So you're going to need at least a month before you due date, and then maybe, two months after the birth. Does that sound reasonable to you doctor?" Dr. Jay replied trying to take control of the situation.

"Well, I'll take the month before, but I'll be back to work a month after the birth," Lu said.

"Done," Dr. Jay replied.

"Thanks," Lu said as she turned to leave.

"Delgado, congratulations."

"Thank you," Lu said as she gently stroked her ever growing belly, and left the office.


	7. First Looks at Baby

Ch. 7 First looks at Baby

At five months into the pregnancy, Lu and Jonas decided to have a 3-D ultrasound. It would be their first real look at their baby, and they would finally find out what they were having.

The couple anxiously waited in Andy's exam room.

"I hope the baby looks like you," Jonas said trying to calm Lu's nerves.

"I hope the baby has your eye. I love your eyes," Lu said.

Just then, Andy walked into the room.

"Hey you two! Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer was yes.

"Yes! Please, let's get on with it already!" Lu said quickly.

Just the look in her eyes told she was excited. As Andy got the ultrasound machine ready, Jonas smiled at Lu and kissed her gently on the forehead. As Lu looked at Jonas, she could tell that he was more excited about seeing the baby than she was.

"Okay," Andy said, "Let's take a look at that baby."

Andy immediately found the baby's face.

"That is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!" Jonas said with a tear in his eye.

He wasn't just saying that because it was his child either. It really was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Lu was completely in tears at the sight of her baby.

"Andy," Lu said through her tears, "is it a boy or a girl?"

It didn't take Andy long to get an answer for that question.

"Congratulations," she said, "It's a girl."

"I'm having a daughter," Jonas said, by now practically sobbing. He didn't really care what the baby was. As long as it was healthy.

Lu knew that deep down, Jonas wanted a girl. He had grown up as the oldest of six boys and no girls. He needed another girl in his life.

As Lu went back to seeing patients, Jonas stopped by to talk to Lana.

"Hey Lana. Is it done?" he asked.

"Yep. Everything will be finished by the time she gets home from work," Lana replied.

"Well, I hope they have it suitable for a girl," Jonas said.

"They do," Lana answered. "Andy has known for weeks what you were. She told me when she found out about the surprise you were planning.

With that, Jonas went and sat in the waiting room for the next half hour until Lu got off work.


	8. A Surprise for Lu

Ch. 8 A Surprise for Lu

When Lu finished with her last patient, she went to her office and got her coat and purse. Before leaving the office, Lu looked down at her belly, gently stroked it, and quietly said, "I love you baby girl."

With that she smiled. She left the office, and to her surprise, bumped into Jonas.

"Jonas! What are you doing here?" Lu cried.

"I just came to pick up my girls," he said with a smile on his face.

As they drove home, Jonas enlightened Lu a little on what was to happen next.

"Okay Lu. I have a surprise for you and our daughter waiting at home," Jonas started, "but I'm not going to tell you anymore."

Lucky for Lu, they were practically home already, so she didn't have to wonder long. Before Jonas opened the door to the mansion, he told her, "Okay, when I open the door, I want you to follow the rose petals."

"Okay," Lu said pretty confused.

When Jonas opened the door, Lu immediately saw the roses. She followed the petal up the stairs and down the hallway to a closed door. Jonas waited in the living room until he got a reaction from Lu.

"Oh my gosh!" Lu cried.

Jonas walked back to Lu. She was standing in the middle of the brand new nursery.

"How did you get this all done in one day?" Lu asked through her tears.

"Well, I had the furniture all ready to be put in. It was waiting in the basement. Lana called the designers and told them what to do," Jonas said.

"But how did Lana know to tell the designers to decorate for a girl?" Lu asked.

"Lana said that Andy has known for weeks. When she found out about my plan, she told Lana so that the room would be perfect," Jonas said as he took his wife into his arms.

Lu looked around the nursery. She admire the white crib with its fairy mobile. The soft baby pink walls with a pink and white rose border. The white dresser and changing station. She looked in the corner and saw the most comfortable rocking chair she had ever seen. As Lu went and sat down, Jonas followed. He stood behind the chair, and gently rocked his wife.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Nope. I love it," Lu said.

"Good. Oh. I know it's a few months early, but, Happy Anniversary. I figured that since the baby would be born shortly before our anniversary, it would have to get done before that."

"I didn't really care when it got done. I'm just happy it is. Our baby officially has a home."


	9. Naming Baby

Ch. 9 Naming Baby

As the evening came to a close, Jonas and Lu went off to bed. Lu was pretty tired after a long day, so Jonas let her use the bathroom first. As Lu climbed her usual right side of the bed, Jonas got himself ready for bed.

He climbed into bed and curled his body next to Lu's. He put his arms around her, and just laid there, drifting off to sleep. Just as he was about ready to fall asleep, Lu spoke up.

"Jonas, what do you think about Isabel Marie?"

"What?" Jonas asked as he supported his head with his hand. "Lu, what are you talking about?"

"Do you like the name Isabel Marie?" she asked again.

"Well, yeah, but, why are you talking about names now?" he asked in a sleepy yet confused voice.

"Well, I was just thinking about names for our daughter. What about Madison Nicole?" Lu replied.

"Oh. And yeah, I like that name," Jonas said as he settled down again.

"Lu," Jonas said, "I think that Isabel or Madison will be very happy when she gets here."

This time is was Lu who sat up.

"Do you know how much I love you? First you give me the pleasure of carrying our daughter. Then you are sweet enough to come to all of the doctors appointment, and now you let me name our daughter."

Jonas just smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, too," Jonas said.

And with that, they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	10. Baby Shower

Ch. 10 Baby Shower

In June, Lu went on maternity leave. Lana figured that now was the perfect time to throw a baby shower for Lu.

"Alright everybody!" Lana hollered as everyone shuffled about, " Lu is going to be here any minute. I want all of the presents in, on, or around the stroller sitting at my right. Then, I want everyone to stand over there," Lana said, pointing to her left.

She just wanted everything to be perfect for her best friends baby shower.

Just then, Kayla saw Lu walk into the clinic.

"She's here!" she called.

Everyone quickly got into place.

"Lana! What's the emer..." Lu trailed off.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"Oh my gosh!" Lu exclaimed. "You guys really didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did!" a familiar voice called from the back.

"Who was that?" Lu asked.

As the woman stepped forward, Lu tried her hardest to fight back tears.

"Dana!" Lu cried as she quickly went to give her friend a hug. "When did you get in?" Lu asked, still fighting back tears.

"Just this morning," Dana replied.

"I'm glad you came," Lu said.

"Me too," Dana replied, giving her friend another hug.

The shower went on just as Lana had planned.

"Alright everyone! It's time for Lu to open her gifts," Lana hollerd.

Lu received and assortment of things. From blankets to clothes. Rattles to bottles. Even the stroller with a car seat. After the shower was over, and all of the guests had gone, Lu stuck around and talked with Lana, Dana, Kayla, Peter, and Andy.

"So, do you have any names picked out yet?" Dana asked as she sipped some punch.

"Actually, Jonas and I already narrowed it down to two. Isabel Marie and Madison Nicole. Maddie for short."

"Those are beautiful names," Kayla said.

"Beautiful names for a beautiful baby!" Andy said. " Lu and Jonas had a 3-D ultrasound done. This kid already deserves a modeling career!"

Everyone laughed and continued to talk about the baby and catching up on each other's lives. When they had all had their fill of the baby shower, everyone helped Lu take the gifts to her car.


	11. Yet Another Surprise

Ch. 11 Yet Another Surprise

When Lu got back to the mansion with all of the gifts, Jonas was amazed.

"Your friends must really love you!" he said.

"Yeah, but I don't know why! After all, they put up with my stubbornness everyday," she said with a laugh.

"All that matters is that they love you. Just like I do," Jonas said, giving her a kiss.

He helped Lu bring all of the presents into the baby's room. Jonas would only allow her to bring in the lighter boxes, if she would put them in the stroller and push them. He wasn't about to allow her to carry heavy objects. They got everything situated and then just kicked back.

Jonas took time off of work so he could be with Lu. He wanted to be with her when she went into labor. They spent three incredible weeks together.

A week before Lu's due date, Lu and Jonas were settling into bed. Jonas had just turned the light out when Lu started to moan.

"Lu! Are you okay?" Jonas asked in a worried voice.

"I couldn't be better actually! I'm in labor!" Lu said just before the contraction started.

"Okay. Don't worry babe! I'm going to get you to the hospital," Jonas said as he scurried around the room, trying to find a pair of jeans.

They made it to Rittenhouse in record time. When Lana saw Jonas bringing Lu through the door, she smiled. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Dr. Campbell!" Lana called, "You have a live one!"

"Well who could it be?" Andy asked as she rushed out of her office. "Delgado!" she said when she saw Lu already sitting in a wheelchair.

"This is it Andy!" Lu said with a smile on her face. "I'm going to be a mother!"

"Yes you are! Okay, I'm going to take you up to L and D."


	12. Tiny Hands

Ch. 12 Tiny Hands

"Okay Lu. You are.." Andy said as she checked Lu's cervix. "You are 7 centimeters!"

"Are you serious!" Lu exclaimed. "Wow! This is a lot faster that my delivery with Marc!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father in a few hours!" Jonas said. He had the biggest smile on his face.

Andy came back an hour and a half later to see if Lu had dilated anymore.

"Lu, you are never going to believe this. In an hour and a half you dilated 3 centimeters. If you ask me, I think it's time to meet your little girl," Andy said.

Jonas took Lu's hand. He was the best coach ever. He held her hand and encouraged her to keep pushing.

"Alright you two," Andy said, "Just one more big push and you can finally hold your daughter."

Lu gave it all she had.

"Here she is!" Andy exclaimed. "Perfect app gar! Six pounds, nine ounces, nineteen inches long. Here Jonas. Come hold your daughter."

Jonas went and held his daughter in his arms. Andy left so the new family could have some time alone. Jonas took the baby over to meet her mother.

"Baby Girl, this is your mom." Jonas handed the baby to Lu.

"Jonas, let's name her Isabel Marie" Lu said as she looked down at her daughter.

"Okay, Isabel it is," Jonas replied.

"Hey Isabel," Lu said through her tears. "I'm your mommy and this is your daddy. You have an older brother named Marc. He's at college, but you'll meet him later. You can't possibly know how happy your dad and I are that you are here. We love you so much."

Lu gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Jonas did the same.

"I love you Isabel Marie," he said.


	13. Introducing Baby Isabel

Ch. 13 Introducing Baby Isabel

The next day, Lu and Jonas were sitting in the hospital room, admiring their daughter, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey you two! Can Auntie Lana come and see the newest member of the family?" Lana said smiling.

Lu and Jonas just laughed.

"Sure Lana," Lu said.

Lu handed Isabel to Lana and said, "Lana, Jonas and I have decided that we want you to be her godmother."

"I would be honored to. Hey cutie!" Lana said looking at Isabel. "I'm Auntie Lana, even though I'm not really related to you. Lu" Lana asked, "What did you decide to name her?"

"Her name is Isabel Marie."

"That's a beautiful name," Lana said as her eyes went all misty.

"Welcome to the world Baby Isabel," Lana said.

"Yeah. Welcome to the world," said a voice.

"Marc!" Lu exclaimed.

"Hey ma!" Marc said giving his mother a hug.

"How did you get here?" Lu asked.

"Well, Jonas called me last night when you went into labor. I tried to catch a flight last night, but they were all booked. They put me on the first flight this morning, and here I am," Marc said

"I'm glad you're here," Lu said as Lana place the baby in her arms.

"Oh and Marc," Lu said, "I want you to meet your sister, Isabel Marie." Lu handed Isabel to Marc.

With a smile on his face, Marc said, "Hey Isabel. I brought you a birthday present."

Marc pulled a tiny stuffed pig from inside a gift bag he had brought.

"Aww!" Lu said with a laugh. "Mr. Pig will go perfect with her room!"

Just then, another knock came from the door. Kayla, Peter, Dr. Jay, and Dana walked into the room, all straining their necks trying to see the baby.

They all took turns holding Isabel, and adding their two cents about how beautiful she was. Andy joined the crowd for a while.

When the baby was finally passed back to Lu, Jonas leaned in and gave his wife and daughter a kiss. Everyone could see how much Lu and Jonas glowed. They were proud of their baby girl.

"Does anyone mind if I join the party?" came a voice from the door.


	14. An Old Face

Ch. 14 An Old Face

Everyone stood in silence as they saw who walked in.

"I was told that Lu Delgado was in this room. Nobody told me she was having a baby," the man said.

"Who are you?" Jonas asked.

"My name is Ben Sanderson," Ben replied.

"Uh. Come on everybody," Lana said, "I think Lu and Ben need to talk one- on- one."

"I'll stay," Jonas said defensively.

"No, Jonas. Just take the baby and wait in the hall. I'll only be a few minutes," Lu said as she handed Isabel to him.

"Fine," Jonas said.

The party walked out of the room, and closed the door behind them.

"I don't think I understand what is going on here," Ben said.

"What is not to understand?" Lu asked.

"I thought you would wait for me," Ben replied.

"You thought I would wait for you?" Lu exclaimed. "Ben, we broke up two years ago. You couldn't have thought I would wait around."

"I just assumed you would," Ben said shamefully.

"Don't you know what happens when you just assume?" Lu asked getting pretty angry.

"I know. I know," Ben said, "I want you to come away with me," he blurted out.

"Are you drunk or something! You just asked me to choose between my husband and daughter or you!" Lu hollered, by now furious.

"Fine. I'll go. I know when I have lost," Ben said leaving the room.

As Ben left, Jonas came back in carrying a crying baby.

"I think she's hungry," Jonas said.

"Okay," Lu said as she took Isabel into her arms.

As Lu started to nurse Isabel, Jonas asked, "Who was he?"

"Do you remember back when you first asked me out and I told you no because I had just gotten out of a relationship with someone I really cared about?" Lu began.

"Yeah," Jonas said.

"Well, he was that relationship. His name is Ben Sanderson. He started working here at the hospital and we started dating. Ben got transferred to Miami, and that's when we broke up. You came into the picture a few days later."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked you about such a touchy subject," Jonas apologized.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides, everything has definitely turned out for the best," Lu grinned.

"I love you," Jonas said as he leaned in and gave Lu a kiss.

At that moment, Isabel gave her first tiny burp.

"Oh!" Jonas said with a laugh, "I love you, too!"


	15. Daddy's Girl

Ch. 15 Daddy's Girl

The next morning, Lu and Isabel went home from the hospital. The first night, Isabel didn't sleep very much. When Lu tried to feed her or change her, Isabel would just cry harder. Jonas finally woke up from the crying.

"Why won't she stop crying?" Jonas asked sleepily.

"I don't know! I've tried everything!" Lu said exasperated.

"Here. Let me try," Jonas said.

"Okay. But I don't know what you could do that I haven't tried already," Lu said.

As soon as Isabel was in Jonas's arms, she stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" Lu asked stunned.

"I didn't do anything," Jonas said, quite amazed himself.

"I see how it is," Lu said, "She is definitely a daddy's girl."

Jonas sat in the rocking chair with Isabel for another 20 minutes. When he was sure she was asleep, he put her in her crib, took Lu by the hand, and lead her back to bed. They just sat on their bed, looking at the wall, totally exhausted.

"I can't believe we just stayed up with our daughter for over an hour," Lu said as she gently rolled over and laid against Jonas's chest.

"I can't believe I put her to sleep!" Jonas said.

A few weeks later, Lu came back to work. She brought Isabel along with her.

"Hey kid! Long time no see! Oh get over here!" Lana said as she got up to give her friend a hug. "I see you brought your little darling angel," she said when she saw the car seat.

"Yeah. I just couldn't bring myself to get a baby- sitter. I couldn't stand to be away from her for that long. I don't know how Jonas can do it," Lu said, smiling down as her sleeping daughter.

"Well, consider Lana your free baby-sitter. You just leave Isabel with me and I'll page you when she gets hungry," Lana said as she took the car seat from Lu's hands.

"Okay, great! But first I want her to meet the girls," Lu said.


	16. Meeting the Girls

Ch. 16 Meeting the Girls

Lana walked into the chat room, which was already full of women laughing and talking.

"Hey Lana!" said Nicolette Currington, "Where's Lu?"

"Oh, she's here. Alright ladies. Quiet down. Lu is back and she wants to introduce you to someone."

Lu walked into the room holding Isabel. Instantly, the room was filled with, "Oh. How precious!" and "Look at that cutie!"

"What's the baby's name?" Sierra Evans asked.

"Her name is Isabel Marie." Lu said. "Here. If you promise not to fight, do you all want to hold her?"

The women all said 'yes' before Lu could hardly get the question out. When Isabel was about ½ of the way around the circle, Lu's cell phone rang. She looked at who it was and she smiled.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone, "Oh hi Daddy Ray!"

All of the ladies is chat room looked at Lu and smiled.

"Oh yeah! She's doing great," Lu said, "She's already been voted the most popular girl in the hospital. Okay, talk to you later. I love you, too! Bye."

As Lu put down the phone, Kelly Scott said, "Lu, how's a girl like you get a guy like Jonas Ray?"

"You know," Lu said, "I'm not really sure. But I'm glad I got him," Lu smiled across the room at her daughter who was quietly sleeping in Nicolette's arms.

"I am so proud of her," Lu said.


	17. Telling Lu

Ch. 17 Telling Lu

Later that afternoon, Lu was sitting in her office giving Isabel her bottle when Dr. Campbell

walked in.

"Oh. Sorry Delgado. I didn't mean to interrupt you,"Andy said quietly.

"Oh no, Andy. It's okay. We're done. I think she fell asleep," Lu said quietly as she put Isabel into her car seat. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lu asked.

"Well," Andy began, "I just thought you should know that Ben Sanderson has started working at the hospital again."

"What?" Lu cried, "How? When? Why?"

"Well, apparently the Octavian Systems thinks that the hospital is having more money problems. I just thought you should know. I mean you probably will seeing a lot of each other," Andy said.

"Thanks," Lu said, trying to soak it all in.

Andy got up and left Lu alone. Lu walked out to Lana's desk.

"Hey Lana, will you watch Isabel for me? She's sleeping in my office."

"Yeah, sure thing kid," Lana replied.

"Thanks," Lu said.

Lu stormed up to Dr. Jackson's office.

"How could you?" Lu hollered.

"How could I what, Dr. Delgado?"

"How could you hire Ben Sanderson without talking to me first?" Lu exclaimed.

"Dr. Delgado, may I remind you that I am the head of this hospital. I don't need to ask your permission to hire anyone. If I hadn't hired Mr. Sanderson, I would have been force to close your free clinic. Now, is that what you want?"

"No, but.." Lu trailed off knowing she had been defeated.

She turned and left Dr. Jay's office. Lu walked back into her office and stopped dead in her tracks. There, sitting on the couch, holding her daughter, was Ben Sanderson.

"What are you doing here?" Lu asked, choking on her words.


	18. What could have Been

Ch. 18 What could have Been

"Hey Lu," Ben said quietly so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby.

"Give me my daughter," Lu said as she quickly and carefully took Isabel from Ben's arms.

"Fine. I'm not going to start a fight with you," Ben said giving her the baby.

"You know, if I hadn't gone to Miami, that could have been our daughter. You know, I was really heartbroken when you refused to come to Miami with me. I was ready to ask you to be my wife."

"Ben, you had to have known that I could never have left my life behind. This is where I grew up, went to school, work, live. Marc was born here. I would never give this all up. I loved you Ben. But, that was two years ago. I've moved on. Now I love Jonas," Lu replied starting to have a little sympathy for her ex-lover.

At that moment Isabel woke up and started to scream.

"Uh, look, I have to handle this. I'll talk to you later I guess," Lu said as she scooped up the baby and started to rock her in her arms.

"Okay. Bye," Ben said.

As Ben left, Lana came in.

"Lu, I heard that kid screaming from a block away! Let me try to calm her down."

"Okay, here," Lu said greatfully giving Isabel to Lana.

When Lana couldn't get Isabel to stop crying, Lu got a bright idea. She went out to the reception desk, and picked up the phone.


	19. Daddy to the Rescue

Ch. 19 Daddy to the Rescue

"Lu!" Jonas said as he rushed into the clinic. "Where is she?"

"She's in my office," Lu said as she guided Jonas to her office.

"Oh baby girl!" Jonas said as he walked up to an exasperated Lana and took the baby from her arms.

"What's the trouble? Huh? It's okay," Jonas said as he gently rocked and coaxed the baby back to sleep.

"How the heck did you do that?" Lana asked.

"Let's just say she's a daddy's girl," Lu said laughing.

"You know what Lu, I think it has been a long day for Isabel. Why don't I take her home," Jonas said quietly.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Let me just get her stuff together," Lu said.

"You know what Lu, why don't all three of you go. It's already going on 5:00 anyways and you don't have anymore scheduled patients," Lana said.

"But what about Wednesday night clinic?" Lu asked.

"I'll get Dr. Campbell and Peter and Kayla to cover for you."

"Thanks Lana," Lu said.

"Goodnight," Jonas said as he picked up Isabel in her car seat.

"Goodnight you three," Lana replied.


	20. Happy Birthday

Ch. 20 Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday Isabel!" shouted the 4 year old's Rittenhouse family.

"How old are you Isabel?" Lana asked.

"I'm four years old today!" the beautiful little girl said as she held up four fingers to prove it.

"Wow! You're a big girl now!" Kayla said.

The little girl smiled. Her big brown eyes glowed with excitement. She was an absolute spitting image of Lu. Her brown hair was curled into little curls that hung just over her shoulders. Everyone was always telling Lu what a beautiful little girl she was growing up to be.

"Mommy, can we have some cake now?"

"Of course you can! What kind of a birthday would this be without cake?" Lu said as she proceeded to cut Isabel's Barbie cake.

"Mommy, can Alex have some cake too?" Isabel asked, referring to her 3 month old baby brother. He was sleeping peacefully in his dad's arms.

"Maybe next year. He's still too young. Okay?"

"Okay." said the little girl, who by now was starting to dunk her finger into the cake frosting.

"Hey everyone!" Andy called from the doorway. "Sorry we're late!"

"What took you so long? We were getting worried!" Peter said sarcastically.

"So what did the test say Andy?" Lu asked.

"We're having a boy!" Milo exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" everyone cheered.

Andy and Milo had been married for a little over a year, and were now expecting their first child.

"Alright everyone! It's time for Isabel to open her presents," Jonas said, as he handed Isabel her first present.

She got a variety of dolls, and even an Easy Bake Oven.

Everyone enjoyed themselves at the party. They all remembered back to the day that this beautiful little girl came into their lives. By the end of the party, Isabel was sound asleep in her mother's arms. The party adjourned and everyone left the clinic.

As Lu and Jonas were driving home, Jonas kept going on and on.

"I can't believe that she's four years old already."

"I know. But you know, we do have yet another fourth birthday." Lu smiled as she turned around and checked on the two small children sleeping in the back.

"Yeah. We've had a great four years." Jonas said as they pulled into the drive.


End file.
